Parole
by D. Sue
Summary: Dino não havia ouvido, nem conseguido ler o que Kyōya dizia, mas suas palavras o alcançaram, e ele as guardaria com carinho, até o dia em que pudesse dizer as que domou por tato tempo sob a garganta. - D18 - oneshot.


Yo, minna-sama! Tudo bem? Essa é a minha primeira yaoi, então peço que sejam pacientes comigo... E bem, eu não poderia dedicá-la a ninguém além de você, Aiko-ojousan! É uma amiga incrível, que sempre tem me ajudado e me ajudado a me apaixonar ainda mais pelos ships lindos dos animes que compartilhamos. Além disso, é a minha primeira yaoi, e é de um ship que eu sei que você ama xD

.

Bem, não vou mais segurá-los aqui x.x Boa leitura!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! pertence a Amano Akira-san.<p>

* * *

><p>Summary: Dino não havia ouvido, nem conseguido ler o que Kyōya dizia, mas suas palavras o alcançaram, e ele as guardaria com carinho, até o dia em que pudesse dizer as que domou por tato tempo sob a garganta.<p>

[DinoxHibari], [oneshot].

.

Status: completa.

* * *

><p><strong>Parole<strong>

.

.

.

A cortina formada pela grossa chuva impedia a visão de muitos naquela estação, e não era incomum ver pessoas agasalhadas reclamando do tempo e do frio, ainda que estivessem na parte coberta, afinal, aquela chuva provavelmente estragaria muitas excursões de férias. Pensando nisso, o rapaz que segurava a pequena maleta sorriu compadecido, chamando a atenção de quem estava ao seu lado.

- Do que está rindo? - perguntou em seu tom _quase _ameaçador, fazendo-o largar a mala e passar a mão no cabelo dourado, sem jeito.

- Estou só pensando aqui... Deve ser ruim para todos esses jovens, não poderem aproveitar as viagens, justo nessa época...

- Do que está falando? Se continuar olhando pro _lado_ com essa cara, vou ter que espancá-lo até a morte - soltou, ríspido, fazendo-o suspirar.

- Não seja tão rígido, Kyōya... - pediu, e Hibari Kyōya apenas desviou o rosto, calando-se em fim. Sua resposta agressiva se resumiu a puxar a mão de Dino Cavallone e enfiá-la num dos bolsos do grande blusão que usava apesar de ser verão. _Um ato para demarcar posse?_ O mais velho deu de ombros, sorrindo.

A outra coisa que Dino percebeu foi que os ombros do mais novo tremiam, provavelmente por causa do frio, e isso o fez entreabrir a boca, surpreso. Quis abraçá-lo ali naquele exato momento, mas sabia que uma das tonfas de ferro o acertariam em cheio se ele fosse tão longe. Não que Hibari não estivesse indo surpreendentemente longe naquele dia: não havia soltado a mão do mais velho, desde quando haviam parado ali para esperar o trem.

Era claro o quanto Cavallone ficava confuso com isso. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia feliz ao ter a mão segurada com tanta firmeza, com a presença de Kyōya ali apesar do frio, e até por ter levado uma bronca, como se Hibari realmente _precisasse _dele, Dino sabia que na verdade não conseguia entender o que realmente era importante para o mais novo. O colégio, talvez? O passarinho que se encontrava guardado no outro bolso do blusão? A cidade que Hibari se recusava a deixar? _Ele_? _Isso não está certo... Não vou chegar a lugar algum assim... _

Em meio a essa reflexão, não percebeu quanto tempo passou, e quando despertou do devaneio, Dino se viu envolto pela amargura ao notar que aquela despedida seria outra despedida _sem palavras_. Repreendeu-se por isso, mas não conseguia deixar de visualizar: quando o trem chegasse, ele entraria, viajaria passando por várias cidades até chegar em Narita, onde ficava o aeroporto internacional. Voltaria então para sua amada - e _odiada_ - Itália, onde Romario e seus outros homens já o aguardavam. Doía toda vez que tinha que se despedir assim, mas nunca havia encontrado algo bom o suficiente para dizer, e talvez nem Kyōya. _Não, ele talvez nunca dirá nada. Porque essa deve ser a natureza dele..._

Com um sorriso triste, passou a fitar o lado oposto ao de Hibari, e aos poucos afrouxou o toque na mão que ainda esquentava, tencionando se soltar. Quando viu que o Guardião da Nuvem da Vongola o apertou ainda mais, tornou a olhar para ele, surpreso. Hibari não o fitava, nem disse nada, mas o rosto estava levemente enrubescido, o que fez o mais velho sorrir, carinhoso. _Então, essa é a sua forma de dizer?_

- Kyōya... - solidário, passou o dedão carinhosamente pela mão semi-fria de Hibari, pensando no que dizer. Sem conseguir formar alguma frase decente, comprimiu os lábios, notando o único som que começou a se fazer mais forte que o da chuva.

Ambos viram o trem chegar, e quando as pessoas começaram a adentrar, o Cavalo Selvagem passou a mão em seu cabelo, como que tentando se conformar com a própria partida; como que tentando encontrar no mínimo algo fútil e irritante para dizer, apenas para descontrair. Como que...

- Hei - Hibari enfim o soltou, fazendo-o fender o olho. - Até quando você vai ficar parado aí?

- Bem... - ele riu, tentando manter a feição serena, como sempre. - Você tem razão. Eu... _tenho_ que ir - nunca seria um "eu _quero_", e Dino gostava de deixar isso claro, apesar de achar que no fim, não tinha importância. Aliás, pensar demais sobre o que era ou não importante era tão angustiante e cansativo quanto se despedir.

Pegando a maleta, afastou-se do presidente do Comitê Disciplinar do Secundário Nami, adentrando o trem como os outros. Procurou um lugar onde pudesse vê-lo pela janela pela última vez, e fendeu os olhos ao ver que ele se aproximava com as mãos nos bolsos. Os olhos azuis o fitavam com intensidade, e quando os lábios finos se abriram para dizer algo, Dino entreabriu a boca, inconformado com o vidro embaçado que os separava, impedindo-o de enxergá-lo ou de ouvi-lo para entender o que ele falava.

Apressado, tencionou abrir o vidro para poder pegar as _preciosas_ palavras direcionadas a ele - isso se Kyōya quisesse enviá-las novamente -, mas para seu azar, não conseguiu abri-lo. Desesperado, tencionou encontrá-lo na porta do trem, pois sentia que não podia ir sem absorver aquelas palavras, só que mesmo o seu cadarço parecia querer vê-lo infeliz naquele dia. Após encontrar-se de forma abrupta com o chão metálico, sentiu-o tremer, indicando que o trem começaria a se mover. Esforçou-se para se levantar e então o fitou novamente, ainda parado ali, com os mesmos olhos estreitos, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e a feição de quando havia falado.

- Kyōya! - chamou, e o mais novo pareceu lhe dar atenção, embora já fosse tarde.O trem partiu, e Dino se jogou a um dos assentos, inconformado.

Sentia o coração ainda mais apertado, envolto pela sensação de perda, certo de que talvez nunca ouviria aquelas palavras. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se tão aquecido quanto quando estava a sós com Hibari nas tardes quentes ou até nas noites frias, e algo lhe dizia que ele não precisava realmente ouvir ou ver para entender o que _seu_ Kyōya quis dizer.

- Então, é isso... - com um sorriso triste, porém levemente conformado, Dino fechou a mão que uma vez estivera no bolso do blusão de Hibari, junto à mão fria dele. - Eu vou _voltar logo_, Kyōya.

E quando o encontrasse novamente (daria um jeito para que fosse muito em breve), não perderia mais tempo com reflexões, pois elas não importavam. Havia sido um idiota por ter perdido segundos preciosos mergulhado em insegurança. Mais do que nunca em sua vida, tinha certeza de que ele era _importante _para Hibari Kyōya, e aquilo era só o que bastava.

E agora, o que visualisava com certeza o fazia feliz: abraçaria-o da forma que quis tê-lo abraçado, e prometeria que nunca mais o deixaria passar frio. Olharia para aqueles belos olhos e juntaria todas as palavras que sempre havia domado sob a garganta para enviar-lhe com todo o sentimento que guardava, sem se importar com o quanto poderia parecer embaraçoso ou com uma duas ou até três tonfadas. _Assim como as suas palavras me alcançaram, minhas palavras ainda vão alcançá-lo, Kyōya. Espere por mim..._

* * *

><p>- Owari -<p>

OBS1: Foi meu primeiro yaoi (como eu disse acima), e pode ser que esteja OOC. Gostaria de observações x.x  
>OBS2: Primeira fic depois de um bloqueio que quase me enlouqueceu, então eu posso estar enferrujada xD<br>OBS3: Tive ideia para música quando ouvi e vi a letra de _"And I love..."_ do Abingdon Boys School. Se puderem conferir... A música é linda!

.

Gostaria de agradecer a Uchiha Yuuki por ter se disposto a me ajudar (como sempre faz), e por ter me incentivado. E eu gostaria de agradecer a Aimée, por estar sempre me encantando com observações e novidades acerca de tudo o que compartilhamos. Por último, e de forma alguma menos importante, gostaria de agradecer aos leitores! \o\

.

E bem, antes de deixá-los finalmente em paz: reviews? .-.


End file.
